


nymphomania

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Electrocution, Impossible Electric Induced Nymphomania, M/M, Male Nymphomania, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, at least the mind aspect, bimbofication, im sorry god for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dwight gets shocked and has a great time getting fucked by the doctor.





	nymphomania

dwight woke up and the first thing he realized was that he couldn’t see anything. literally. his glasses were gone. this wasn’t the first time he lost them, with some of the other survivors playing a trick on him once when he fell asleep at the campfire. they didn’t do it again after he got stuck in a trial without them and blew every generator he touched and got brutally murdered right off the bat. so that was odd. 

maybe they fell off, dwight thought, but when he tried to get up to feel around the ground to find them he found his couldn’t move his arms. well fuck. that was even worse than missing glasses. so he tried again and he still couldn’t move so he started panicking and tugging at his restraints without any fucking success of course. 

“it's alright, no need to struggle,” came a strained voice from the corner of the room and it really didn’t help dwight calm down if he was being honest.” you’ll feel better soon.” 

and then he realized this was ominous as fuck and dwight knew he was just going to get murdered again. like always. he was a little concerned about getting killed outside of a trial, because he was pretty positive they weren’t in one. being strapped down to a bed or table or whatever does not comfort one a lot that they aren’t going to get tortured to death. that would be a change in routine. 

but it would hurt and dwight really, really didn’t want to deal with that pain. he wasn’t like jake and david who could get stabbed with sharp knives and hit with blunt objects and not cry out. it didn’t matter how many trials he has suffered through, it felt more like his pain tolerance has lowered over his time spent in the entity’s realm. 

whoever was in the room with him started humming a song that sounded old and creepy. there was also the sound of objects being shifted around, boots clicking against the ground and briefly paper being stacked and organized. weird. dwight would be curious why he hasn’t had his throat slit open yet or his insides torn out but he was panicking and it was probably because they were going to smash his hands with a hammer first. 

“no need to panic,” said the other person as they leaned over dwight to fasten some weird helmet thing to his head and even without his glasses dwight realized it was the doctor. he tried to move his head away because he really, really didn’t want that thing on his head, especially since it was that freak.” you’ll only feel a tinsy bit of pain… and then, well- you’ll regret ever struggling in the first place.” 

since he was strapped down the doctor got the helmet into place pretty easily. he laughed very loudly to himself afterwards, which made dwight honestly want to cry. especially when he realized he was probably going to be electrocuted to death and forcibly lose his sanity. that was always the worst. 

“p-please don’t do this!” he whined like a little bitch even though trying to talk with the killer never worked before.” i- i’ll do anything! ple-” 

but the doctor didn’t care. he laughed again, shoving this weird thing into dwight’s mouth and then he gave his cheek a pat and his nose a boop like he was a little kid. it shocked him enough to shut him up mid-plea and was honestly super disturbing. he didn’t expect that kind of mockery from this killer out of all of them so it was really throwing him off. this whole situation was igniting some major alarms in his mind. 

there was the sound of old machinery being turned on with loud switches and weird warm-up noises. dwight frailed helplessly in his restraints and he spit the stupid thing out of his mouth. fuck fuck fuck fuck this wasn’t good at all, he thought to himself, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. oh well. 

“that’s your tongue protector.” the doctor tsked and pushed it back into dwight’s mouth. 

and then he turned away. there was probably a dramatic whoosh of his coat and everything but now dwight was too busy trying not to start crying to notice. suddenly there was a searing hot pain inside of his head and dwight bit down on his tongue protector or whatever and his whole body shook violently against his will in his restraints. 

electrocution hurt pretty badly. in his painful shock treatment session, dwight couldn’t have noticed there was something… different. well besides getting shocked with a helmet instead of the doctor’s bare fucking hands. there was something else. it was almost a comforting intoxicating warmth that pooled in the back of dwight’s now scrambled mind. 

but it became pretty obvious something was off after the device was shut down and dwight’s body stopped with the annoying almost-seizure. the doctor immediately unfastened the straps keeping dwight locked down and stood beside the bed just… staring expectantly. dwight looked up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds and everything seemed impossibly more foggier than before. and considering how bad his eyesight was that was saying something. 

he slowly pulled himself up. the room spiralled around him. he suddenly had no idea where he even was. which at the moment felt like the funniest thing in the entire world and he couldn’t help but giggle to himself like a gossiping school girl or something. with his hand over his mouth and everything. 

his whole body felt so distant and fuzzy. almost like he was dreaming. but then he realized that holy shit, he was so fucking hot. everything felt so hot. 

dwight felt up the front of his shirt, quickly pulling his tie off and undoing the buttons. he had to his clothes off. right now. the doctor was completely forgotten as dwight laid back to undo his belt and shimmy out of his office slacks.

for some weird reason he was practically rock hard. he nearly tore off his underwear to get completely naked. he immediately wrapped one hand around his dick and started to stroke it. then he remembered the doctor again. he turned his head and realized he never noticed how tall and strong and handsome the doctor was. dwight always had a thing for medical professionals. did he though? that couldn’t be true. he was afraid of doctors. but that didn’t matter because a doctor was the hottest thing in the world right now. 

the doctor touched the inside of dwight’s thigh and dwight nearly spasmend at the touch because it just felt so good. his skin felt like it was on fire it was so sensitive. he made a bitchy whine when the doctor withdrew his hand and he even reached out to grab it to pull it back without any success.

“what’s your name?” the doctor asked. 

it took longer than it should have for dwight to have processed what was asked of him. everything was so cloudy and he just wanted to get fucked to hell by the doctor right now honestly.” welcome to pizzawhat, how may i help you? no, no. my name is dwight. how may i help-?” 

he broke into a weird fit of laughter again. it was hard to believe his name was even dwight. how could he know if that was true or not? he wasn’t even sure how many fingers he had right now. 

“mmm, dwight. what a fitting name for a young man like you.” the doctors mouth got stretched out a little more in what was probably a smile but the stupid shit on his face made it hard to tell.” you can call me dr. carter.”

carter dr. carter dr. carter dr. carter dr. carter. dwight’s mind was scattered all over the place and he just stared at the doctor and just. holy fuck. he bet he had a massive monster cock like the kind that you would see in hentai that could tear him in half. that would feel fucking amazing. there was drool dripping out of his mouth and his chin was coated in it by now. 

what was happening? there was some  part of dwight deep inside that was really having a bad time. panicking. just telling him to try to run and that everything about this was wrong. too bad the majority of dwight just wanted to suck dr. carter’s dick like a good little slut. 

“dr. carter can you… can you please fuck me? please? you can even fuck me dry! please!” dwight didn’t even realize he was talking at first. but wow did he mean every word that he was totally saying out of his own free will.” i’ll- i’ll even suck your cock! i’ll swallow everything, i promise! every little drop! please! just use me like your personal cumdumpster!” 

it was honestly all he wanted all his life. or that's what it felt like. to be used and smacked around by dr. carter like he was in some fucked up porno. dwight was breathing so heavily imagining all the ways that dr. carter could abuse and punish him he almost passed out from how that really wasn’t that good for his airflow. 

the doctor instead turned around.” could you explain how you’re feeling?” 

that was easy.” good! good, good, good! you have no idea how good i feel right now! i feel so hot and excited and i just… i just want to get impaled on your fat cock and fucked until i pass out, dr. carter!” 

the doctor hummed in reply. how could he hum when his mouth was stretched so wide? dwight didn’t know. he just broke into another one of those weird fits of laughter. his head honestly felt like it was leaking suddenly so he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his hands expecting them to be red or something. there wasn’t anything on them. thankfully.

god he really just wanted the doctor to touch him right now. fuck him and slap him and twist his nipples and stick his fingers in his mouth, dwight just wanted everything to happen at once. he just wanted to get completely dominated until he passed out. it took him a second to realize he was saying all his outloud. somewhere deep inside, a part of him was mortified. who cares. 

as dwight continued to word all the horrible, fucked up things he wanted and totaally always wanted the doctor to do to him, herman turned around after writing sown some completely absolutely professional notes. this whole experiment was just a treat for himself. he had to enjoy it sooner or later, before the entity forced him to kill his patient. 

mind fucking a patient was always one of his favorite things to do, especially when he got to play with them one on one. he had his eye on dwight for a awhile during the all the trials they’ve been in together. what could he say? he liked twinks and the only other one available looked like he lived inside a trash can and never slept a day in his life. 

he turned back around and grabbed dwight by his hair. he moaned and allowed himself to be practically thrown on the ground. herman didn’t have to say anything before dwight awkwardly started to mess with his pants to get his cock out, he was obviously inexperienced and he was trying so eagerly so it was almost cute. almost. herman pulled dwight by the hair again and then buttoned and unzipped his own pants with his free hand. just to speed it up a little. 

dwight kissed the head of his penis, giving it a tiny flick with his tongue. he breathed in deeply then sloppily licked up the underside of herman’s dick. herman appreciated the teasing, but he knew what he wanted. he grabbed dwight’s head with both his hands and basically slammed his dick into the man’s throat. dwight made some weird panicked noise and immediately started swallowing around his dick trying not to choke. that was hot.

his dick was pretty ridiculously big so it didn’t all fit in his mouth but he was still having a good time. dwight seemed to like it too cause he was literally hard as fuck now. herman laughed again. this was probably gonna give him tissue damage but it wasn’t like dwight was capable of worrying about stuff like that now. herman literally could cut a whole in his stomach and finger fuck it and dwight would cum just from that. 

he started to rock a little and dwight seemed to have a hard time keeping his teeth from touching his dick. herman was going to have purple fucking teeth marks all over his shaft in the morning, but that was hot. he was being too kind so he tightened his fists in dwight’s hair and just started to go wild. treating dwight’s mouth like a fuck hole. dwight just sat there and took it. it was perfectly degrading and in his mushed up mind at the moment that was the fucking greatest thing to ever happen to him. 

herman’s dick went in and out of dwight’s mouth with ease. there was a lot of saliva dripping around the corners of his mouth. some tears just from the pain. herman kept one hand in his hair and wiped away the tears with his thumb on his other hand. because he was oh so kind he nudged dwight’s dick with his shoe that caused the smaller man’s body to jolt a little. 

abusing dwight’s mouth was not the final act though. so herman pulled his dick out with a gross wet noise and dwight made a weird whining protest that definitely didn’t sound like it came from a full grown man. he thought about grabbing dwight by his hair again and dragging him up onto the bed, but he instead picked up the survivor and placed him semi-gently onto the mattress. he even considered strapping him down again but decided against it. 

“yes! yes, yes, oh god, yes,” dwight was mumbling as he got himself all excited. herman ruffled his hair.

herman turned around and dug through one of his drawers to find a jar of jelly retardant. he got it from a survivor after they died on hook once. it would work just fine as lube. at least for reducing friction, it had a high possibility of introducing bacteria and causing infections. but in the realm of the entity that probably wasn’t an issue. probably. 

when he turned back around he swore for a split second he saw a moment of sheer terror flash in dwight’s eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. he pressed his palms against his head and started giggling again. herman opened the jar and coated some of his fingers, ignoring the weird side effects dwight was having it. he would take note of the manic fits of laughter later. 

“have you ever done this with a man before?” herman asked. 

“not with a man, not with a woman, not with anyone!” dwight said in a overly excited way.” you’re gonna pop my cherry, dr. carter!” 

how exciting, thought herman, he really didn’t think this would get any better than it already was. stealing dwight’s virginity was icing on the cake. it was rather odd a man this age hadn’t fucked before but he wasn’t one to judge. maybe he was celebrate or something. he sure as fuck wasn’t going to be anymore. 

dwight was laying on his back and already had his legs all spread out nice and obediently because this felt so perfect and wonderful he was so ready for dr. carter. herman pushed one finger into his hole and twisted it around, earning a gasp from dwight. he was only half heartedly stretching dwight out honestly so he jammed another finger and another in pretty quickly. dwight was already moaning like a bitch in heat. honestly herman was surprised the man didn’t cum just from having one finger jammed in there. 

when he started scissoring dwight’s back arched and he was mumbling all these things about how much he wanted dr. carter and just wanted to be used like a fuck doll or something. herman wasn’t really listening. he knew the jist of it already, like dwight was just a broken record by now. it was still amusing don’t get him wrong though. 

he was sick of preparation now. herman coated his dick with a pretty good amount of the jelly retardant before pressed the head of his dick against dwight’s hole, who looked so excited and so fucking happy to get anally fucked by a man that killed him on the regular. herman hoped that dwight would have to remember this afterwards and be haunted by it. with that thought in mind, he forced his dick in as far as he could get it. 

dwight nearly screamed. herman couldn’t fit his dick in all the way, which wasn’t a surprise. he didn’t hesitate to start ramming dwight’s tight little virgin ass. the man sounded like a whore from a cheap porno. he was mumbling hysterically about how much he loved dr. carter, how good it felt, how he just wanted to get fucked to death. all that fun stuff. he found his prostate too so dwight was definitely seeing stars by now.

herman was feeling pretty good so he grabbed dwight’s dick and started jacking off the survivor as he thrust in and out of his entrance. his dick was so comically large there was a bump whenever he managed to fit more than half of it in. funny. he smeared the survivor’s pre-cum over his fingers and then shoved them in dwight’s mouth, who licked it up without any issue. he would do anything for dr. carter. 

dwight was crying too now. like openly sobbing as he moaned. there was a lot of saliva and snot coating his face right now. herman laughed with his dick still shoved deep inside of dwight’s ass. he leaned over and licked up the side of dwight’s face with his dry ass tongue cause it wasn’t like he could fully close his mouth. dwight loved the feeling and he honestly felt like he was in love. everything they were doing felt so romantic to him right now he could die from happiness. 

it didn’t feel long at all before dwight came all over himself, his voice cracking awkwardly as he screamed out dr. carter. soon after herman pulled him onto his dick as far as he could go, cumming so deep in his ass he wouldn’t be surprised if some of it came out of dwight’s mouth. dwight went limp and herman pulled out slowly. 

some of his cum leaked out of dwight’s hole and he examined him work. dwight looked pretty exhausted. his eyes were all glazed over. face bright red. pupils blown wide. cum now drying on his stomach. herman wished he had a camera. maybe next time he could borrow that ghostface fellows. 

the entity was pretty pleased with what went on but now it make it clear that it was time for dwight to return to the campfire. so herman lit up his palms with some pretty electricity, not the kind that made you a nymphomaniac this time, and held them on each side of dwight’s head. and then he fried the poor guy to death. 

… 

dwight found himself at the campfire. he had his glasses this time. he grabbed the side of his head. it felt like a huge fucking mess and hurt like a bitch. he kinda wanted to sob it felt so painful. he couldn't remember what happened in the last trial he must've been in at all. 

he looked up and saw no one was around except for david. he was poking the weird entity fire with a stick out of boredom. a pretty great idea popped up in dwight’s head that took him off guard. but he couldn’t help himself apparently so he crawled over to david who didn’t even give him a single glance. 

“hey, davi,” dwight giggled. giggled? what? why was he giggling like a fucking child? he didn’t know.” how are you doing?” 

david ignored him. dwight didn’t care. he reached out and felt up david’s dick that was inside of his jeans. some part of him was screaming in embarrassment and mortification deep inside his apparently still mucked up mind. 

dwight expected david to shove him away and end it. a part of dwight really wanted that to happen. but instead david grabbed dwight up by the collar and pulled him into a messy, slobbery kiss. tongue and teeth and everything. 

“finally looking for a shag?” david asked with a grin when he pulled dwight away. 

“yes! i’m your little slut, davi!” 


End file.
